New School Year Surprises
by Eva2110
Summary: The war is over and school is back in session. Hermione and her friends are back and they are ready to face the challenges of 7th year. She knew that every year brought new surprises but she wasn't expecting this. (Discontinued)
1. Prelude

So this is my first Dramione story and I would just like to mention that in this fanfic Dumbledore isn't dead. I just couldn't come up with a better Hogwarts Headmaster than him. Anyway, on to the story and I hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong> -Prelude-<strong>

"Scorpius! Sweetheart! Please hurry up! I have to get be in the Ministry in five minutes!" Hermione Malfoy shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Her husband, Draco Malfoy, smirked at her.

"You know, you yelling at the poor boy ever 30 seconds isn't going to make him go faster. It's only going to make him more frazzled."

She glared at him and he shrunk back. "Well then, since you're so _helpful_, why don't you go up there and see what's taking him so long?"

"Fine, but I really don't understand why you can't just go to the Ministry and I can just go and drop him off at Godric's Hallow and then catch up with you? I mean isn't that much less stressful?"

Hermione sighed, "I know and I'm sorry for snapping at you but we both know that Scorpius appreciates it when we take the effort to drop him off together."

Draco walked up to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled her into an embrace. "It's alright and I understand but, you have to realize that you can't baby him forever. He's almost four." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I know, but I can't help it. No matter how old he is, he'll always be my sweet little boy." She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Same here, Granger." He smiled back.

"Granger! I thought we were over the whole last name basis thing."

"May I remind you that Granger is no longer you're last name? It's Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy not Hermione Granger."

She pushed him of her playfully. "Don't remind me."

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm ready to go!" 3 year old, Scorpius Alexander Malfoy came running down the stairs.

"_Thank goodness!" _Hermione thought to herself as she bent down to envelope her son in a big hug. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and looked into his mother in the eyes. Steel gray meeting chocolate brown.

"I'm sorry I took so long, mummy but I couldn't find the hat Grandma Cissy made for me." He showed her the hat that he held in his hand.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm sorry for rushing you."

He smiled his adorable 3 year old smile. "It's alright, mummy! I love you!" He hugged her again.

"I love you, too." She kissed the top of his head.

"Hey! I don't want to be left out!" Draco said, with fake hurt in his voice.

"I love you too, Daddy!" He extended his hands, a sign for his father to pick him up, which Draco understood as he swooped Scorpius from Hermione's arms.

"I love you too, kiddo!" He gave his son a kiss on the cheek and placed the hat on his platinum blond hair. "We'll let's get going then. You're Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are waiting for you."

"Yay!" He squirmed from his father's arms and grabbed both of his parent's hands and pulled them to the fire place. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Godric Hallow<strong>

"Mummy! Where's Scorpius! You said he'd be here later and its later!" James Potter whined.

"Now James, be patient. They'll be here soon." Ginny patiently explained to her eldest son.

James pouted. "C'mon Al, let's go and play. I hate waiting!" His younger brother Albus got up and followed his brother up to their rooms.

"I honestly don't know why that child is so impatient." Ginny huffed while her husband, Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it, he's still young, he'll learn to be more patient in the future."

Ginny looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "I hope your right." Suddenly, rustling was heard from the fire place and out popped the Malfoy's.

"Aunt Ginny!" Scorpius ran and hugged her.

She smiled affectionately. "It's good to see you too." Scorpius smiled back and ran towards Harry.

"Hi Uncle Harry!" He gave him a hug too.

"Hey, Scorpius. Glad you made it and not a moment too soon. James has been extra impatient to-"

"Finally!" James ran down happily, with Albus right behind him, and grabbed Scorpius's hand. "I thought you'd never come!"

"James Sirius Potter! Where are your manners?" Ginny shot her son a disapproving look.

He stopped at his tracks and look at the floor in shame. "Sorry Mummy." He walked up to Hermione and Draco and gave both of them a hug. Albus followed suit.

"Much better, now go on and play." And with Ginny's dismissive gesture, all boys ran up the stairs. She turned to her guests and smiled. "Glad that's over!" They all laughed, when the laughter ended Hermione spoke. "Thank you so much for watching Scorpius, I'm sorry that I had to ask you at the last minute."

"Oh, Mione! It's alright beside it's more like you're doing me a favour." They laughed again.

"Well, Hermione and I should get going now. Emergency meeting." Draco gave Ginny and Harry a apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. I know exactly how you feel. The Ministry can be quite annoying at times." Harry replied.

"Don't I know it." Draco answered back.

After a minute or two of exchanging goodbyes, Hermione and Draco, we're off to the ministry.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs in James's room<strong>

"I have something to show you guys." James said as he rummaged into his drawers and hid the said object behind his back. He walked up to his Albus and Scorpius, who were sitting at the bed.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"This." James brought his hand from behind his back and revealed...

"That's not your wand! That's daddy's!" Albus jumped up and stood on the bed. He narrowed his green eyes to his brother. "You stole it! I'm telling!" With that he jumped off the bed and ran towards the door but James was too quick and he locked the door and stood in front of it.

"I did not! I borrowed it! Sort of..."

"I'm still telling!"

"No you're not!"

The two boys began to argue and then they started to wrestle each other. They fell on the ground with a thud.

"Stop it!" Scorpius yelled as he tried to pull James off Albus but it was no use. James was much too heavy for him.

Albus grunted from under his brother and using all of his 3 year old strength, he pushed his brother and scrambled up while grabbing the wand. He ran to the corner of the room and turned to face his brother. James glared at him.

"Give it back, Al." James took a step forward.

"If you come closer, I'll scream. You know I will." He glared back at his brother; fear flashed at James's eyes but it was gone in a second.

"Don't even think about it." Albus couldn't think of anywhere else to run to. He was trapped and then he saw Scorpius behind James.

"Scorpius! Catch!" He threw the wand at Scorpius with all his might. Scorpius stared at the wand that was flying in the air and ran backwards in attempt to catch it. He couldn't quite catch up to it so he decided to jump.

"I got it!" Then all of the sudden he heard a crack as the wand broke because it connected with the wall. Scorpius gave the two boys a look of fear before he was enveloped in a blinding white light and vanished. The brothers looked at the spot where Scorpius once was.

Albus was the first to recover from the shock. "Mummy! Help!"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Was it alright? Thanks for reading and please review for they are greatly appreciated. :)<p> 


	2. Nothing but Shock

So this is the second chapter! And I would just like to say that people who died in the books and movie are not dead in this story such as Snape and Fred. Just wouldn't be as much fun without them. :) On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was feeling like she was on top of the world! She quickly walked back to her train compartment, smiling all the way and murmuring a sorry to whoever she accidentally hit or shoved. The war was over and everything was great. The good side has won, Voldemort was gone and pure-blooded wizards were actually respecting her, even the Malfoys! Well.. almost <em>all <em>of the Malfoys.

"_Stupid git! Why is he such a jerk anyway? Wait! No, Hermione! Stop it! He's not important, he's just a pure-blooded twit who thinks that he's all that." _She thought to herself and began to turn towards her compartment when she crashed into someone.

"Sorry." Hermione looked up and groaned. _"Well if it isn't the annoying devil himself!"_

"Watch it Granger!" He sneered. "What are you so happy about anyway?"

"Move it, Malfoy!" She glared at him and he glared back before he stood up straight and said "Make me!"

Hermione grunted and shoved him. "Nice meeting you too, Mud blood!" He smirked at her retreating figure and continued to walk on to his destination.

"_Stupid git! Stupid git! STUPID GIT!" _She thought to herself as she opened the compartment door and sat down in a huff.

"Hey Moine!" Harry said to his best friend before he looked at her with concern and asked "Hey, are you alright?"

"If you ask me," Ron added. "She looks like she just ran into Malfoy." He then shoved 5 lollipops in his mouth and began to crack them with his teeth.

"Yes Ron." She mumbled. "That's exactly what happened."

"Come on Mione, forget about that thing! He's not worth the trouble or you happiness for that matter." Harry went over and patted her on the back.

"You're right Harry. He's not worth it." Harry smiled brightly at her. "That's the spirit, Mione!"

"Yeah!" Ron tried to say but couldn't exactly be understood so he just gave Hermione the thumbs up sign.

"So, what did Professor McGonagall say?" Harry inquired.

"I did it." Hermione said excitedly. "I'm head girl!" She grinned like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed as he jump up and down, throwing his fist in the air. Ron quickly swallowed the candies that he was eating and joined Harry in his victory dance. "Way to go, Hermione!" She laughed at her two best friends as they celebrated her success.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon Mione! Celebrate with us! This is after all you victory party."

"This is a party?" Hermione laughed.

"Fine, this is the pre-party! Real party will _your _new common room where we'll drink Butterbeer till we get sick and pass out!" Ron said as he twirled Hermione around and around.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked as she looked at the three dancing people.

"Hermione did it Ginny!" Harry said proudly. He grabbed Ginny and twirled her around as well.

"She's head girl?" Ginny looked at her boyfriend quizzically. He just grinned.

"Ahh! Hermione! I knew it! I knew it! Of course you are! You're Hermione!" She cried as she crushed her friend in a hug followed by Harry then Ron. The four teenagers fell down with a thud.

"Wow! All this love is killing me!" Hermione joked. They hugged her tighter. "Seriously though, I can't breathe!" She wheezed. They got off her and Harry helped her up.

"Sorry, we're just so happy!" Ginny squealed as hug her again but softly this time.

"Yeah, I've been told." She smiled.

"Hey wait a minute." Harry turned to Hermione. "Who is head boy?"

"Professor McGonagall didn't say. She said I'd meet him during dinner later on today." She explained.

"Well then, back to the celebrating!" Ron cheered as he started to jump again.

* * *

><p><strong>That night at Hogwarts<strong>

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Hermione Granger?" A first year student asked her shyly. She smiled sweetly at him and replied. "Yes, I am, how may I help you?"

The student blushed and replied. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you." He motioned to the Professor Dumbledore who nodded at her.

"I see, thank you for informing me." He nodded slowly and scurried on to his friends.

"I think he has a crush on you." Ginny teased.

Hermione laughed and answered. "I think you like him."

Ginny held Harry's hand and kissed him on the cheek before replying to Hermione. "Nah, I have the cutest, sweetest guy right here."

Harry blushed and coughed nervously. Ginny laughed at his embarrassment. "Did I mention he's also the most adorable?"

Ron stuck out his tongue at the love scene in front of him and asked "What do you think he wants?"

"He's probably going to tell you who the head boy is." Ginny answered.

"Well one thing is for sure. I won't find out until I go up there. See you guys later." She smiled at her friends and got up. They all waved back and looked at her as she walked up to Professor Dumbledore.

"This way, Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said as he ushered her towards the back door. "And allow me to offer you my congratulations on becoming Head Girl."

"Thank you, Headmaster and I promise you that you won't be disappointed."

"I know you won't let me down, Ms. Granger. Here we are." They began to descend down the stairs and Professor Dumbledore continued. "I know you must be eager to meet your partner for this school year." Hermione nodded politely.

"Well." Professor Dumbledore said when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "He's behind that wall."

Hermione walked towards the said wall and saw a flash of green robes _"Great! Just what I need! Oh well, as long as it's not Malfoy." _She got a closer look and realized that he had blond hair, platinum blond hair. Hermione stop dead at her tracks. _"Oh no!" _She screamed in her head. _"Please no, please no, please no! Don't let it be—" _

"GRANGER!" She groaned and looked up and was met by his hard gray eyes. He looked at Professor McGonagall , who led him into the room, in shock but mostly in horror and disgust. "What is the meaning of this? How can this, this thing." He pointed at Hermione. "Possibly be Head Girl! She's a mud blood!"

"Excuse me!" Hermione exploded. "Who gave you the right to pass judgement on who should be or who shouldn't be Head girl! You, you, you idiotic ferret!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You know what I'm capable of doing you filthy, worthless excuse for a witch!"

"Oh! And what is that? The only thing you're good at putting others down and harassing people with your words! Honestly! What is your problem?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Professor Dumbledore. He sighed and shouted.

"Enough!" Both teenagers looked at him in shock. "The two of you will learn to work together and stop bickering!" They stared at each other angrily.

"Both of you, out!" Professor McGonagall broke their glaring contest. "I can't believe such fine and intelligent young students could be so childish." She ushered them out of the room and back into the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore right by her side.

"Now, I want both of you to shake hands. Call a truce."

Hermione and Draco looked at her like she was insane.

"Don't give me that look! Now be civil to each other and shake hands."

They groaned and slowly extended their hands.

"_I can't believe this! Having to lower myself and shake hands with the likes of HER! This is so degrading! Why am I even doing this? Oh right, because I have to be "civil" to her, evil old bat!"_

"_Why did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? I'm a good student, I'm not a bully and I help save the world for crying out loud! His brain is probably the size of a pea! Yeah.. That's it, I mean, why else would he be so immature? "_

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Table<strong>

"Hey look! Mione is out!" Ginny cried pointing to her.

"Yeah, you're right! What a minute.." Harry squinted at the figure next to her. _"It can't be!" _"I, I think I might need new glasses but is that Malfoy?"

"No way, Harry! Why would _he _head boy, I mean, everyone knows he's nothing but a two timing ferret." Ron exclaimed as he tried to look at the person beside Hermione.

"No it is!" Ginny jumped up from her seat. "It's him!"

Harry and Ron jumped up as well. All three of them looked at their friend with a mixture or confusion, shock, hate and pity.

* * *

><p><strong>Head Table<strong>

Draco and Hermione were slowly extending their hands, glaring at each other while they did so. Their hands were about a feet from each other when they stopped and looked at the person who shouted at them.

"Will the two of you stop this nonsense at once? I know that the two of you dislike each other extremely but please be more mature about the situation." Professor McGonagall then proceeded to pull their hands until they were two inches from touching each other. She looked at both of them in the eye and said. "Well get on with it, we don't have all night." She watched until they were so close that their fingers were brushing each other. She heard both of them inhale. Just as they were about to wrap their hands together a loud bang broke through the noisy chatter of the Great Hall and both Head Students jumped away from each other and stared at the source of the noise. Professor McGonagall sighed. _"So close."_

Hermione found the interruption to be a God send and judging by the way Draco jumped away from her, she knew he felt the same way. _"At least we both agree on something." _She realized that the noise was made by a boy; he couldn't possibly be a student for he was much too young. He was frantically running down the aisle.

"Help! Someone help me! There's a scary man chasing me!" She heard the boy scream and saw Mr. Filch running after him, if you could call it running. _"Can't say I blame him, he is a rather scary caretaker." _As she watched she noticed something strange about the little boy. He had two unique features. His pale blonde hair and his even paler white skin. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat.

"_Is that Malfoy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Table<strong>

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were quietly talking to each other until they heard the sound of the great oak doors burst open. Pansy didn't think much about it until she saw a flash of pale blond hair. She dropped her fork immediately and stood up to get a closer look. She quickly searched from Draco and found that he was still standing beside Granger. _"Then who is that?" _

Blaise looked at her in confusion. "Hey Pansy, are you alright? What are you starring at?" She couldn't answer so just pointed at the running figure. Blaise followed her gaze and suddenly he stood up as well. "Is that - -" "No." Pansy cut him off. "At least, I don't think so. It can be possible when he's over there with Granger." "Then, who is that? A younger Draco?" Blaise asked urgently.

"I... I honestly don't know." Pansy stuttered. "I'm just as in shock as you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gyrffindor Table<strong>

Harry, Ron and Ginny were still standing up, all of them shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Poor Mione, being paired up with a prat like that." Harry said as he watched his friend struggle to give their enemy a handshake.

"You'd think our professors would be more grateful for what she did during the war. Obviously they feel nothing, since they decided to pair her up with ferret face." Ron voiced out.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is be there for her after all having _him_ for a partner will probably be the hardest thing she has ever face, harder than facing - -." Ginny didn't get to finish her thought for the sound of the door and the voice of a boy screaming interrupted her.

"Who on earth is that?" Ginny asked as she turned and was stunned to see a boy who looked exactly like..

"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, it can't be. He can't be there when he's with Hermione. Can he?" Harry said in disbelief.

"We'll it's a good thing we didn't sit down because I reckon we would have stood right back up."

Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Head Table<strong>

"Malfoy.." Hermione's voice cracked. "Is that, is that you?" She proceeded to point at the running figure.

"No, it's not." Draco replied, his eyes glued to the figure.

Hermione stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Listen Granger!" Draco snapped. "When I say that's not me, then it's not. If you're just going to question my answers then just shut up, you're getting on my nerves!"

"Calm down, will you? No need to blow up!" Hermione retorted.

"You want to see me blow up! I'll show you what happens when I blow up!"

The two teenagers continued to fight, completely ignoring the scene in front of them. None of them seeing the little boy run and searching the crowd for a familiar face. Not noticing him pause at the middle of the aisle as he saw the two of them on top of the stairs. Not seeing the look of relief as he realized that he was safe. Only noticing him when they heard him shout in joy.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm so glad you're here." He screamed as he ran up to them and hid behind Draco's robes.

Mr. Filch stop running. The hall was completely silent. No one coughed, breathed loudly or tapped their fingers on the table. Nothing. Everyone was too busy looking at Hermione, Draco and the little boy hiding behind his robes. They all watched and waited for one of the three to react.

Draco starred at the boy pulling his robes. He could feel his body shake. He looked around but he only saw shock on every single face, even Granger was silent. _"That's new." _He turned his attention back to the little child who was still shaking in fear.

Slowly, he detached him from his robe and stood aside to get a good look at him. He's hands resting on his shoulders. He was even more stunned to see that the boy was an exact replica of him. They even had the same eye colour, stormy gray.

Draco bent down so that he was levelled with him. Never letting go of his shoulders. "Who" he began to speak, trying his best to keep his voice as even as possible. "Who are you?"

The boy stared at him, with the same look of shock he was wearing just a few moments ago. He blinked and finally he replied.

"What do you mean who am I? Are playing a prank on me? Because I don't find it funny." The boy pouted.

"No, I'm not." Draco replied. "I just.. I'm not sure how to place this." He looked down and cursed under his breath.

"We'll I'll play along this time and I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, Daddy. You're son." Gasp were heard from every single person in the room.

* * *

><p>Okay second chapter, done! So what did you think? Please review :)<p> 


	3. Lessons from a three year old

Okay, sorry for the very late update but here its is! This is actually the longest chapter I ever wrote, ever, so I hope that offsets my tardiness a bit :) Thanks for those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time. Scorpius quickly hid behind Draco again. He covered his ears with his hands in an effort to block out the noise but it was no use for the moment those two said that all the Gryffindors and Slytherins stood up and began to protest.<p>

The Gryffindors were saying that nobody in their right mind would want to be with a Slytherin especially not one from the Golden Trio.

The Slytherins were saying that they do not associate with Gryffindors in anyway especially not with a mud blood.

Soon all the houses began to argue with each other. As the noise got louder the more Scorpius cringed. Hermione didn't know what came over her but seeing the little boy in distress, she pulled him away from Draco and picked him up. She started to slowly rub his back in an effort to get him to calm down.

"Mione, why didn't tell us you got knocked up? I thought were best friends." Ron said angrily through the commotion.

"This must be a dream, a sick, twisted dream. He couldn't be more than 5 years old." Harry added then his face paled. "You got pregnant when you were in Second Year! How did you manage to hide that? When did you even start going out with Malfoy? Unless- -"

"Unless he raped you!" Ron finished for Harry. "You're going to pay for that you vile, disgusting Slytherin!" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Draco. "Prepare to die, Death eater."

"Everte S - -"

"Ron, no!" Hermione screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" Blaise shouted and sent Ron's wand flying. He then ran up to Draco and gave his friend a nod. Draco nodded back.

"Accio Ron's wand!" Harry then joined his best friend in the fight against the Slytherins.

"Well this should be fun." Draco sneered. "I've been waiting for the chance to hex the two of you into oblivion!"

"Don't be so sure of that, Malfoy." Harry took a fighting stance. Ron did the same.

"How pathetic." Draco spat.

Hermione started to panic. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, even Malfoy so she thrust Scorpius into Professor McGonagall's arms and ran in between the duelling boys, her wand ready.

"All of you put your wands down!" She screamed at them.

"Mione! Get out of the way!" Ron said with annoyance.

"No! Stop being an idiot and put your wand down!"

"Or what Granger? What are you going to do, bore me to death?" Draco challenged.

She glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you, Malfoy. If I punched you before then I can definitely hex you now!"

Scorpius began to panic as well. He didn't want to see his parents or his uncles hurt each other and so he decided that it was time to interfere as well. He squirmed until Professor McGonagall let go, he then ran up to the Professor Dumbledore's place on the Head Table and climbed up. Once he was up, he rummaged in his backpack which managed to get sucked in with him and pulled out two things. A pair of earplugs and a small metal can. Once the earplugs where in place, he removed the cap and pressed the small button in the middle with all his might. A loud, ear – piercing sound emerged from the can. It sounded like the horn of the car. The students and teachers dropped what they were doing and quickly covered their ears. He kept his little fingers on the button until he was sure that nobody was fighting anymore. He looked up to see a lot of people hunched over; some were even hiding under the table. Satisfied, he removed the earplugs and began to speak.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted out as loud as he possibly could. "Didn't your mummy or daddy tell you that it's rude to fight during dinner time? I may only be three but even I know that!" The students looked at the little boy in awe and embarrassment. Imagine a 3 year old scolding students who were 3 times or so his age!

"Now," He said sternly. "I want all of you to say 'I'm sorry' ". Some students began to murmur with each other but nobody said the two words he wanted them to say.

He narrowed his eyes. "If you don't do as I say, I'll press the button again and don't think I won't. I happen to have earplugs so it won't affect me but I can't say the same for you. Now say it!"

A low chorus of "I'm sorry" was heard but Scorpius was not contented. "Louder!" He ordered and a loud chorus was emitted from the students. He smiled sweetly and jumped down from the table. He then proceeded to tug on Professor Dumbledore's robe. The Professor looked down. "You can talk to them now, Grandpa Dumby."

Professor Dumbledore was surprised that he called him Grandpa Dumby but nevertheless he responded with a warm smile. He picked up the remarkable three your old and he began to address the crowd.

"Seeing as young Scorpius has already taught you a thing or two about table etiquette, I suggest that you get back to eating your dinner. Once you are done please proceed to your common rooms for tomorrow, classes will begin."

"When the students have settled down please proceed to the back room and bring Professor Snape with you." Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, follow me please." Hermione and Draco left their friends and did what the Head Master told them to do. Soon they were back in the room they were a few minutes ago.

Hermione ran up and pulled Scorpius into an embrace.

"Oh Scorpius! I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me for behaving in such a manner?"

Scorpius looked up and smiled. "Of course I can mummy! I will always forgive you! I love you too much not to!"

Hermione hugged him tighter. "Thank you and that is probably the sweetest, most adorable thing I heard in my life!" She looked at him proudly and continued. "And to think, you're only three years old and you have that much leadership potential in you! The way you controlled the room was most astonishing!"

"You are forgetting the most important thing, Granger." Draco pulled Scorpius from her. "He used blackmail to do it! At three years old! When I was his age, all I could do was smile cutely." He smiled at his son. "Looks like I taught you well."

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you teach him such manipulative techniques!" She tried to pull Scorpius away but he held on tighter. "How dare you teach him to be a goody, goody Gryffindor!" She glared at him. "Give him to me now, Malfoy." He smirked "Or what? You're going to hex me? I'd like to see you try besides I'm sure you – " "Wait!" Scorpius cut in. "Daddy, Mummy are you having a LQ?"

Hermione and Draco blinked at him. "A what? A LQ?" Draco asked puzzled. "Don't you know, daddy? Aunt Ginny taught me the word, it means Lovers' Quarrel. Every time mummy calls you Malfoy or you call mummy Granger, it means you two are fighting or having a Lovers' Quarrel." Draco sneered in disgust "Lovers' quarrel! I'm not even in –" "That is quite enough, Draco" He turned to the sound of the voice and was surprised to see the head professor of his house. "Professor Snape! I didn't see you there."

"Yes, I realized that." "Uncle Sev!" Scorpius squealed in delight as he dropped down and ran up to him. Once he was near enough, he tugged on Professor's Snape long coat. Professor Snape looked down at the boy with a goofy grin on his face. "I need you to bend down." He raised an eyebrow; Scorpius pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't give you a proper hug if you don't." Snape stared at him, mouth agape but he did what the little boy said anyway.

"Yay!" Scorpius quickly circled his arms around his neck. "It's good to see you Uncle Sev! How are you? I know I only saw you last week but I still missed you." He looked around secretly and whispered. "And thank you for the chocolates you gave me. Don't worry I didn't tell mummy or daddy."

Professor Dumbledore coughed. "Severus since young Mr. Malfoy has quite a few things to tell, would you please allow him to do so while I talk to his parents?" Draco scowled at the word 'parents'. "Yes, of course Headmaster. Come Scorpius." Professor Snape picked up the boy and carried him off to a different section of the room. He turned to face the two students. One of them still scowling and the other one was glaring at him. "Please don't flatter yourself Malfoy, as if anyone would want you to be their father." Hermione spat. "As if anyone would want to be your husband! With your controlling nature and annoying persona!" He spat back.

"Alright, stop it both of you!" Professor McGonagall cut in once again. "How many times do you have to scold the two of you? When will you learn that pointless bickering is never the solution to any problem?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I will.." Hermione gulped and spoke again. " will try to control myself and be more civil towards him." Professor McGonagall smiled in approval. "Mr. Malfoy? Is there something you wish to say?" He sighed. "I will try to do the same." "Very good, now let us try to figure out why this little boy is sent here." "Yes, it is quite peculiar. I have seen a lot of things in my years here in Hogwarts but I have never seen a boy who claims to be the future child of two students." Professor Dumbledore said.

"What should we do, Albus? This is also the first time I have ever seen anything quite like this." "Excuse me Professors but I have a suggestion." Both heads and Draco turned to Hermione. She continued "How about we play a game." "Now is not the time for games, Granger." She glared "Let me finish, Malfoy. As I was saying, we have to start from somewhere so why not ask him questions but of course just asking him things he except we know might surprise and shock him. Thus the game, by doing so he will assume that everything we are inquiring is just a game, so he won't have anything to worry or be suspicious about." Hermione finished. Her professors smiled. "Yes, that makes perfect sense Ms. Granger." "I will go get Severus." Professor McGonagall said with excitement." "Like I said, annoying persona." Draco mumbled. "Excuse me, _Draco,_ did you say something?" No reply. "I thought so." Hermione smiled triumphantly.

Soon Scorpius could be seen running up to his parents. Suddenly Draco shouted. "What is that?" Scorpius stopped running and slowly stepped back, obviously frightened by Draco's outburst. "Malfoy! Don't use that tone on him!" Hermione ran up to her son and started to soothe him. "What are you screaming about anyway?" "His shoes, there's something wrong with them! I saw flashes of red!" Draco pointed at Scorpius's white, Velcro strapped shoes with cobwebs on the side. "Huh?" Hermione said at first then she understood. "For gosh sake's, they're supposed to do that. That's the design. They light up when the child walks. Scorpius, take a step forward please." Scorpius did as he was told and sure enough, flashes of red could be seen. "See, there's nothing wrong with them. Honestly, Malfoy, you can be so dramatic at times."

Draco didn't reply, he stood there starring silently at first, then his lips twitched "Are those muggle shoes?" He said in a low voice. "Yes, yes they are. Why? What's it to you?" Hermione challenged. Draco's face turned red "Why are you wearing muggle shoes? Who gave them to you? You!" He pointed a finger at Hermione. "Who gave you the right to buy him those shoes? Malfoys **do not **wear anything made by muggles! Scorpius! Take those off right now!" "But –" "Scorpius!" "Malfoy! Let him finish! Yes sweetheart?"

Hermione smiled brightly at her son. "What is it you wish to tell you're _insane_ daddy?" "Well mummy, I wish to tell daddy.." He turned to Draco "that he bought me these shoes two weeks." Draco's eyes popped out. "WHAT! Why would I buy those?" Scorpius stared at his father, more confused than scarred. "I asked you to, daddy. Don't you remember? We we're walking around the streets of London when we passed by a shop that sold these shoes, I kept looking at them, then you asked if I wanted them, which I did, then you brought me into the store and bought them for me. I've been wearing these shoes ever since."

Draco once again just starred except this time his mouth was hanging open in a very un-Malfoy like manner. Hermione grabbed Scorpius's hand and walked towards Draco, once she was near; she closed his mouth and gave him a pat on the cheek. "Now, now _darling,_ don't you know it's rude to leave your mouth open?" With that she walked off towards her headmaster, Scorpius following behind her, soon so was Draco, who was still in shock.

"Headmaster, we are ready to begin." Hermione announced. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the three people in front of him. "Mummy?" "Yes, sweetheart?" Hermione looked at her son's puzzled expression. "What are we going to do?" She smiled. "We are going to play a game." Scorpius clapped his hands in glee; Draco couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "Yay! I love games! What kind of game mummy? Ohh, is it a finding game? Or a seeking game? Ohh! I know! Is it a flying kind of game! I love flying games!"

Hermione laughed. "I must say, you're excitement is quite refreshing and it's a question and answer game." "A question and answer game?" Scorpius asked, his confusion returning. "What is it I'm supposed to answer. "Just a few questions, you see we want to see how much you know about yourself and our family. Do understand what mummy is trying to say?" Scorpius starred at her and Hermione was beginning to panic that he might not be willing to play or worse finally understand that there was something wrong. Suddenly he smiled, Hermione sighed in relief. "I understand mummy, but—" Hermione groaned inside _"Please don't let him ask why we are doing this." _"what will be my prize?" Hermione blinked. _"Oh no! I forgot about that!"_

"Ahh, well..." She turned to the Head Master. "Sir, do you happen to have anything we can give as a reward?" "Yes, actually, I happen to have a few chocolates with me." He reached into his robe and pulled out – "Hershey's Kisses! Yay!" Scorpius exclaimed absolutely delighted. Draco groaned but didn't say anything.

Professor Dumbledore then made a table appear in front of all of them and sat down. Scorpius ran up and began to climb one of the chairs. Draco saw that he was having a hard time so he pulled him up and sat down beside him. Scorpius smiled. "Thank you, daddy." Draco smiled back, a true genuine smile. Hermione was absolutely surprised. _"I didn't even know he knew how to smile." _

"Next time you need to climb a chair, please ask someone to help you, alright? We wouldn't want you to get hurt." "I understand." Draco ruffled his hair and Scorpius playfully pushed his hand away. He laughed and reached to ruffle his father's hair but his arms were too short, Draco laughed. Scorpius looked for his mother was standing behind him, bewildered. "What's wrong, mummy?" Draco turned to look at Hermione and smirked. "Don't worry about your mummy, Scorpius. She just realized that I am actual capable of displaying true human behaviour."

Scorpius gave him a confused look, Draco laughed once again and Hermione shivered at the sound of his laughter. "Never mind what I said, come on then Hermione, don't just stand there, take a seat." She didn't move, he sighed. "Yes, I just called you by your first name, we're supposed to be civil, remember?" Hermione slowly sat down. "It's about time." Hermione glared at him, he just smirked once again. "Did anyone see where Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are?" Professor Dumbledore scanned the room. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot to tell you Grandpa Dumby, they had to leave, something about first years and needing to help them settle in. They said I'd be back as soon as they are finsished" Professor Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I see, well then let's begin."

"Yes, Please!" Scorpius was now kneeling on the chair. Silence. "Umm, Sir, aren't you going to ask him something?" Draco asked. "No, I have decided not to, as his parents, you and Hermione should be the ones to ask him the questions. I am merely an observer but I will interfere when I see fit." He pushed the bag of chocolates towards Draco. "Go on."

"I see..." Draco mumbled, he was absent-mindedly twirling one of the kisses in between his fingers. "Draco, pass me the chocolates." He sighed and lazily slid the bag towards Hermione. "Alright, Scorpius, what is your full name?" Scorpius held out his hand for the chocolate, she laughed. "Something to loosen your tongue?" She dropped it at his extended hand; Scorpius then quickly opened it and shoved it in his mouth, smiling as he did so when he was finished he replied. "It's Scorpius Alexander Granger Malfoy." "Alexander?" Draco looked at Hermione, horrified. "That's a muggle name!" She groaned. "Honestly Draco, what is your problem? You named him after a constellation and you don't see whining like a baby! I happen to like the name Alexander; he was a great leader, strong and powerful! Besides isn't that what Malfoys are all about, power?" "But that doesn't make up for the fact that you named him after a muggle leader! Its one thing to raise him in your mudblood wa—. "

"Daddy!" Scorpius shouted, Draco turned to him, shocked. "You are never supposed to use that word! Its mean and its wrong! Remember daddy, you told me so yourself!" "I.. I did?" He stared at his son; Hermione watched the scene develop in front of her. She was quite amused. "Yes, yes you did, now, what are you supposed to say when you do something wrong?" "I.. I don't know" Scorpius glared at him. Draco's sweat dropped. _"Since when did three year olds glare?" _Hermione burst out laughing. Both heads turned to her, Draco's face turned from a mixture of suprise and confusion to annoyance. "What is your problem, Granger?" She continued to laugh. Draco's eye twitched, HE was supposed to be the one laughing at people not the other way around. "Honestly Granger, I swear if you don't stop laughing right this instant you'll be sorry!" He threatened. Finally Hermione managed to compose herself enough to say. "Oh, shut up, Malfoy. If you saw the look on your face, you'd laugh out loud too." She then turned to Scorpius. "You prove you point quite well, I doubt he will ever use that word again, at least not in front of you."

She paused and smiled. "I think it's time for the next question."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Thanks for reading and please review! It would make me so very happy :D<p> 


	4. Lots and lots of

Hey again! I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update and that this chapter isn't very long, life's been hectic and I happen to have a teacher who just loves to give us quizzes every time we have a class. Yeah, thank you, sir! Anyway, hope you like it and thank you so much for those who reviewed. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Whatever" Draco mumbled and crossed his arms against his chest. His faced remained in a scowl. "Alright then" Hermione said sweetly. "So Scorpius, tell me, when is your birthday?" She pulled the bag of sweets closer to Scorpius and signaled him to get one. "October the 1st." He nibbled on his prize. "Where do you live?"<p>

"Malfoy Manor."

"Who lives with you?"

"Me, you, daddy, Grandpa Lucius and Grandma Narcissa but Grandpa and Grandma Granger visit as often as they can."

"Are there house elves in the Malfoy Manor?"

"Honestly Hermione! How is that relevant?"

"Well, _Draco_, if you weren't so stuck up and paid an ounce of attention, you would have known that I happen to resent elf slavery. It isn't right to treat them any less just because of their appearance."

"If you weren't such a know-it-all, then maybe I would have paid attention!"

"Shut up, Malfoy! Know-it-all or not, you just don't like me because of my blood! You made that clear the moment you saw me!"

"Well, I you – "

"Mummy, Daddy, can we please move on? I'm out of chocolates."

"And yes there are house elves but you pay then and they get to wear cool uniforms and every time I try to wear them you say not to because I'll muddle them up and the house elves will have do more work and then you gave me a enchanted trunk that can make any costume, which comes really handy during Halloween... but you won't allow me to wear anything from the trunk during Halloween because you said that part of the fun of Halloween is making your own costume so you spend months making mine and daddy says that it's not practical because you're using up so much time and effort to make one costume that I'll only use once. Then you told him that it's what you want to do because your mummy did the same for you and that it made you happy to see her child in her own creation that she laboured out of love, then daddy just smiles and hugs you then he tells you that you can continue doing it as long as you want as long as you don't wear yourself out." Scorpius finished and he began playing with the chocolate wrappers, attempting to make a foil airplane, missing the bewildered looks of his parents.

"Err... okay... so..." Hermione turned to Draco and whispered. "What else should we ask him?" Despite the low volume, Scorpius heard her and he replied. "If you and daddy don't mind, I just thought of a solution." "Alright, let's hear it." Draco raised an eyebrow at his son.

Scorpius smiled "How about in exchange for the entire bag, I'll tell you everything about me and you can cut in anytime you want to ask questions. So, what do you think?" He looked at his parents hopefully. "Scorpius, the entire bag?" Hermione asked. Scorpius blushed feeling ashamed for his addiction to Hershey's kisses. "Well, it doesn't have to be." He said slowly playing with his now accomplished foil airplane.

Hermione laughed and gave him a gently squeeze. "Of course you can have the entire bag as long as you promise me that you'll brush your teeth and floss and gargle with mouthwash and drink lots of water, we wouldn't want you to get tonsillitis." With that she made a bottle of water appear, uncapped it and motioned for Scorpius to drink it. He smiled, drank and said. "It's a deal, shall we shake on it?" He offered his hand. "Ohh Scorpius! You are just the cutest thing!" She gushed and accepted his hand to close the deal.

Scorpius turned to his dad. "What do you think daddy? You've been awfully quiet." "I was just enthralled by your intelligence and wit, something I'm sure you got from _me_." He smirked at Hermione and she just rolled her eyes. "Shake it there, partner." Scorpius said enthusiastically and his father shook with just as much enthusiasm.

"Okay!" Scorpius grabbed the bag, grabbed as much as his tiny hand could, and started to unwrap the chocolates. Hermione quickly conjured up more bottles of water and told him to slow down. So he did and began.

"Well, like I was saying before, I live at the Malfoy Manor, although I love our family a whole lot, it can get lonely sometimes since I don't have any siblings and I keep on asking you and daddy to get me a sibling but you keep saying that you're working on it." He plopped two chocolates in his mouth, Hermione blushed at his comment. Draco just looked away.

"You and daddy get lovely – dovey every day and make kissy faces." Scorpius made a face and shivered. "Grandma Cissa told me that the two of you can't get enough of each other." Hermione blushed deeper.

"I always go to my uncle and aunt's houses, especially Uncle Harry's and Ron's. I really like going to Uncle Harry's house because Albus is my best friend in the whole wide world and his brother James is fun too and we keep on playing games together, we go on treasury hunts, draw lots of pictures, play in the bathtub, jump up and down their trampoline and see who can jump the highest.. ohh and we play that little wizard's game, the one that goes "Three little wizard's jumping on the bed", we know that we're supposed to use a bed but Aunt Ginny says absolutely not so we just use the trampoline instead. Then most of the time Uncle Ron comes and brings Rose with him and I love it when Rose comes because she's my other best friend in the whole wide world and she always brings cookies and sweets with her because Aunt Pansy is the best pastry chef ever!"

"Wow! Stop! Pansy married the Weasle?" Hermione glared and whacked his head. "Oww! Bloody Hell, Granger!" She whacked him again. "GRANGER!" "LANGUAGE, _Draco_!" She turned towards him and hissed this time making sure her voice was low enough so that Scorpius wouldn't hear her. "Don't you dare insult my friends in front of Scorpius, do you want him to get more suspicious?" He glared at her and she just ignored him.

"Scorpius, how old is James, Albus and Rose?"

"James is six, Albus is four and Rose is three but she's almost four, like me. Should I continue?"

"Of course"

"Okay, so, sometimes I spend time at Uncle Neville's place and play with Danica, she six. It's really fun there too since Aunt Luna tells us a lot stories about everything and anything."

"Great." Draco murmured. "My son is under the care of the school lunatic."

"What was that Daddy? Did you want to ask a question?"

"No, I was just making side comments. You can continue." Hermione rolled her eyes, yet again.

"I also play with Ella, she's five, Ella really loves to talk and she keeps on talking and talking but I don't mind because I love to talk to!" Hermione chuckled at his statement. _"I can see that." _She thought to herself. "Uncle Blaise keeps joking around and saying that we talk so much he feels like his ears might blow up! But that can never happen because I know that's impossible since I kept talking with Grandpa Louie one day and his ears never blew up!

"You're a curious one aren't you?" Draco smiled at his son, amused by his antics and feeling sorry that his father had to endure the random babbling of a three year old. _"Louie, nice, it was funny enough when mum called him that now Scorpius." _Draco chuckled in his head.

"So who did Blaise marry?"

"All I know is her name is Cynthia and that they meet while He was travelling someplace. That's all Ella told me."

"I see, you can continue now."

"Right, so, Christmas Holidays are the best! Because everyone comes and stays at the Manor and we have lots and lots of fun! And it gets awfully loud but loud is what holidays are all about! And their lots of food and lots of music and lots of stories! Just lots and lots of everything!" Scorpius started waving his hands all over the place and kept jumping up and down in excitement. His parents smiled at his reactions, amused with their son.

"The tree is HUGE!" He got up his chair, raised one arm up and tried to mimic the size of the tree. Draco quickly pulled him down but Scorpius did not stop talking. "We decorate the tree together! Then we have gingerbread house competition but in the end we never get to finish because we keep eating the decorations and parts of the gingerbread house so in the end we just eat and forget about competing! Then, we build snowmen and make snow angel and have snow fights! Then on Christmas Eve we have the biggest, hugest, grandest dinner ever! Then we go out and watch the fireworks! Then, we kids get to stay up! As long as we want! Absolutely no bedtime! So play tag and the little wizards game again but this time the biggest, hugest, grandest trampoline! It's very fun! Since there are more kids and you and daddy and everyone else joins too! So all of us just keep on jumping and jumping and laughing and shouting and screaming and all that fun stuff, until we either stop or fall off the trampoline from laughing! But it's okay since their magic around the trampoline and anyone who falls off always lands gently on the ground!"

"Wow! Scorpius! Slow down! You look like you've been running in a marathon." Draco teased. "Sorry Daddy! But Christmas is the highlight of the year!" Scorpius grinned and Draco grinned back.

"Last Christmas," Scorpius started slowly, forgetting all about his chocolates. "While we were jumping on the trampoline, Uncle Ron wouldn't stop laughing so he accidentally knocked over Uncle Neville who grabbed Aunt Luna who grabbed Aunt Ginny who grabbed Mummy who grabbed Uncle Harry and I can't remember but in two minutes flat we we're all one the ground laughing and rolling all over the snow!" Scorpius said in one breath.

"That sounds amazing! I can really imagine Ron doing that!" Hermione laughed.

"You think! He's such a clumsy ofe! " (A/N Spelling?) Draco laughed as well, Scorpius followed. Soon the group we're clutching the side of their stomachs, the table or each other, anything to stop them from falling over. Professor Dumbledore just smiled at the scene in from of him and he knew that Scorpius was a truly a blessing in disguise.

The small group then left the room a few minutes later. Draco was carrying Scorpius and they were laughing and smiling as they walked back to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore still amazed at the power of a chatty three year old.

Harry and Ginny we're shocked to see that Hermione and Draco we're acting not only civil but like friends! Hermione noticed and was shocked to see them to. She turned to Draco and said something, smiling as she did so. He looked at Harry and Ginny, turned back to Hermione and replied while smirking. Harry figured he said something funny since Hermione laughed and playfully shoved him before she departed and went to her friends.

"Hey! What are you guys doing her so late?" Hermione beamed at them.

"Erm, hey Moine.. you look like you had a great time." Harry said awkwardly, staring at his giddy friend.

"Well, you would be to if you talked to Scorpius! He's such a funny, sweet, little guy! And so expressive!" She laughed at the memory.

"So Draco isn't giving you a hard time?" Harry asked, confused.

"There were a few bumps along the road but Draco is actually being really nice, I think Scorpius brings out the best in him. I've never seen him smile in my life much less laugh but now.." She motioned to Draco who was tickling Scorpius, both of them we're in a world of their own. "he can't seem to stop!"

"That's great Moine but –"

"Ohh Harry, stop being so pessimistic!" Ginny cut in."I'm so happy for you Moine! Looks like you're on your way to becoming Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny teased.

Hermione blushed but laughed at what her friend said. "Ohh Ginny! I think you're moving way to fast, after all, I and Draco just stopped shouting at each other a few minutes ago."

"And you're calling Malfoy Draco now!"

The girls continued to talk excitedly; Harry was starting to smile, although he didn't really trust Draco, he decided not to say anything since he didn't want to damper Hermione's mood. She was obviously in a state of bliss.

"Hey Moine, Professor Dumbledore wants to see us." Draco came a few minutes later. "He also wants Harry and Ginny to take Scorpius with them to the Gryffindor common room for awhile."

"Of course" She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Would you guys please take care of him for awhile?"

"Sure! No problem!" Ginny said happily. "I've finally get to meet the little joker."

Draco passed Scorpius to Ginny who smiled at her and said "Hi Aunt Ginny! Did you have a great day?" Scorpius asked innocently. "I had a lovely day, thank you for asking."

"Thanks again." Hermione looked behind her.

Ginny winked at her and mouthed "Have fun."

Hermione smiled and continued walking towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Before we say goodnight, I would like to say that I am very pleased that we night went well. Scorpius is quite the character." He grinned at his students who grinned back, proud of their son.

"It is definitely a blessing that the two of you are Head Boy and Girl. Since we must continue to keep appearances, although I normally do not allow this but with these circumstances, both of you will have to share a bedroom and the spare room will be turned into a room for Scorpius. You may or may not sleep in the same bed, that is your decision but from what recovered from the way Scoprius described you both in his own words 'get lovely – dovey every day', I suggest that the two of you sleep in the same bed but I will not tolerate any inappropriate behaviour."

Hermione blushed and Draco looked quite flushed as well. "Yes Headmaster" They replied at the same time.

"Well, then it looks like we should call it a night. Good night to the two of you and good luck."

After they said their goodbyes, the pair was off to fetch Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny! Who are those people in the pictures?" Scorpius asked pointing at the faces in the glass case. Ginny looked down and said sadly "Those are the people who died in the war."

Scorpius moved closer to the case and squinted at one picture, his eyes grew large with surprise. "Hey! That student looks like Edward Cullens!" He said pointing at a picture with the name Cedric Diggory on the frame. "Who?" Harry asked puzzled. "He's a vampire in some book. I don't much except that he sparkles." With that Scorpius left the two dumbfounded students as he went to skip on the tiled floor.

"Harry, you don't think Cedric turned into a vampire do you?" Ginny asked, slightly scarred. Although vampires and creatures of the dark were from the muggle world, she knew about these thinks since Hermione told her. "No, I don't think so. I mean Scorpius said the vampire was from a book and vampires aren't real. Right?" Ginny slowly shook her head. "I don't know anymore."

* * *

><p>Finished! So, what did you think? Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
